idle_minefandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Idle Mine has 10 different skills that can be upgraded to increase the amount of money and gems you receive for mining. Money is used to purchase more of these upgrades while gems are used to upgrade your pickaxe which, in turn, allows you to receive more money for mining. All upgrades apart from Upgrade Blacksmith have a limit, and sometimes you can't see the cost because if you did it wouldn't fit on the screen. A spreadsheet of upgrades and costs can be found on this Google Docs page . Feel free to add to it and use the data to find the equations. It would also be helpful if someone could move this information onto the wiki and make it look nice. Once it's been completed this paragraph can be removed and we can update the wiki directly. Blacksmith/Base Power "Makes the blacksmith slightly better, increasing the base power of the pickaxes he produces." Base Power starts at 20, then goes up by a little more than 6% each level. The "error term" (the amount it is more than 6%) is between 11 and 13. The new level is calculated from the current level including the error term, that is, the error also accumulates. The cost starts out at $30 and grows by a few hundred dollars for the first few levels, but eventually starts growing at a bit more than 20% a level; the error term just gets bigger and bigger. Blacksmith Skill Main Page "Increases the general quality of crafted gear." Starts at 100% and then goes up by 1 percentage point for each level. Seems to reduce the chance that you get negative words ("Abysmal", "Bad") in the description. Max level: 130% Blacksmith Expertise "Increases the likelihood of crafting with + bonuses." Starts at 0 and then goes up by 1 at each level. The effect is very subtle, increasing the chance of a plus (any plus) by 1 percentage point; you have to craft many times to notice the difference. At least having the plus gives you a 7.5% bonus to weapon power. Max level: 10 Blacksmith Efficiency "Small chance the blacksmith will not use a gem while crafting." Starts at 0% and then goes up by 1 percentage point for each level. Maxes out at 50%. Gem Waster Main Page "Allows you to use several gems at once to ensure crafting a higher tier of pick. But it's not really worth it." Starts at 1 gem/craft and increases by about a factor of 3.4 each upgrade. Contrary to the description it is definitely worth it, especially in the mid to late game. Max gems at once (Max level): 454. Manual Click Power "Increases the power of manual clicking." Starts at 100% of pickaxe power and increases by 15 percentage points with each level. (100, 115, 130, 145...) Maxes out at 7600%. Gem Finder "Increases odds of finding a gem." Starts at 2% chance per ore and increases by .4 percentage points with each level. Maxes out at 18%. Auto-Click Power "Increases the power of automatic clicks." Starts at 50% of pickaxe power and increases by 8 percentage points with each level. Maxes out at 4050%. Auto-Click Faster Main Page "Increases the frequency of automatic clicks." Starts at 1 click/s. Each level increases the frequency by around 5.26%. Can't be upgraded beyond 13.51 clicks/s (that takes 50 upgrades). Idle Power "Can earn gold even when the game is closed." Starts at 0% of the reported auto-click income and increases by 2 percentage points with each level. Maxes out at 100%.